Nii-san
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: Ryou is Akefia's little brother. One day while Akefia is out strange men come into their home kidnaping Ryou and saying that the pharaoh wants to talk. Why does he want to talk with Ryou? Why does Akefia get the feeling that he wont see his brother again? And why dies two strange boys keep following Akefia around wanting him to join their gang? Well Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Nii-san

One day in Egypt in a town called Kul Elna two little boys were running through the streets. Their names are Akefia and Ryou. Akefia had tan skin and he was 10 years old. Ryou had pale skin and he was 6 years old. As they ran the merchants on the streets and the shoppers did as well and they smiled. You see Ryou was adopted by the town when him he was a baby and his mother ran off as she left her son on the mayors doorstep. But instead the town of thief's took the little boy in and soon he started to live with the mayor of the town and his son Akefia. As they ran into the outskirts of the town they stopped as they saw the Pharaoh's knight's marching to Kul Elna

"Big brother what's going on?" asked Ryou. Akefia could only stare

"I don't know. But we have to tell dad." he said as he grabbed Ryou's wrist and ran home. When they got their they both called for their father

"What on earth is going on?" he asked the two we he came out of their house

"Father the pharaoh's knights are coming here!" Akefia yelled and Ryou who had tears in his eyes and on his checks could only nod repeatedly.

"OK. Come with me." he said as he pulled both his sons into a tiny crawlspace on the floor and opened the door and picked up Akefia and sat him in and did the same with Ryou. When they were in there he told them to be quiet.

"But father what is happening?!" Akefia said as he held Ryou close to him.

"Nothing. Just stay here like good boys and don't make a sound." he said and he tried to get up and close the door but Ryou grabbed his sleeve

"Don't die daddy..I love you!" he said their dad smiled and gave his sons a big hug as he promised that he would not die. Then he closed the door and left. While they were in the crawlspace the boys heard the battle and people screaming for something to stop. And then silence

"Do you think that it is over?" Ryou asked Akefia. Akefia only nodded and pushed open the door and crawled out and helped Ryou out of the hole. When Ryou was out they left the house and saw a whole bunch of blood. As they walked through town they saw dead bodies everywhere. Well I should say Akefia did. He had covered Ryou's eyes when the first body came in sight. As they walked out of the now destroyed town Akefia stopped and started to shake. He than removed his hand from Ryou's eyes and they both looked in horror. Their father was on the ground dead. Ryou broke down into sobs as he ran over to their father and put his head in his chest and cried. Akefia could only watch as his little brother cried and cried. So then and there he promised to get revenge on the pharaoh and make him regret killing his town and making his little brother cry.

***6 YEARS LATER***

In a cave in the middle of the desert a 12 year old boy with pale skin and white hair was messing with a golden crown with emeralds and rubys. As he was playing he did not notice the person behind him until he was picked up. The boy let out a squeak as he looked behind him and giggled at his older brother.

"Akefia don't sneak up on me." Ryou said the crown still on his head. Akefia smiled at this and he sat Ryou on the ground

"You know that crown looks good on you. And one day when I get enough money I'll make you a prince." Akefia said as he hugged his adorable little brother. Akefia smiled at him as Ryou hugged back. You see Ryou has no idea that his older brother is a thief. And he does not know how Akefia gets all of this money but he does not care. If Akefia is happy than he is happy.

"Ryou..I need to go into town. So please stay here alright?" Akefia asked. Ever since the destruction of their village Akefia had not let Ryou out of the cave and he knew why. He would die if Ryou was hurt in anyway shape or form. So Ryou nodded and hugged Akefia and said goodbye. And after that Akefia left and Ryou went back o playing with the crown.

\With Akefia/

As Akefia went into the tavern he saw all the people there. From Merchant to Rich folk. He walked to a table and ordered something to eat. He did not notice the man with unruly sandy blonde hair until the said man sat infront of him

"Good evening little boy." said the man. Akefia felt his eye twitch

"Little boy? I am not a child!" Akefia said and his food was sat on the table and the man chuckled

"The names Marik and who are you?" he asked

"Akefia." was all Akefia had to say as he went back to eating

"You know I like you. How would you like to join my gang?" Marik asked him with a smirk

"Sorry but no. I have to much to deal with right now." Akefia said as he payed for his food and left. As he was walking he bumped into a merchant and said sorry and so did the merchant. As he walked out he raised his hand to reveal a bag of gold

"Wow so you are good!" said Marik as he ran to Akefia

"Look buddy just leave me alone!" Akefia yelled at Marik. But he had other plans and smirked at him

"And why would I do that? You are a really good thief and I will do anything to get you on my team!" Marik yelled. Akefia sighed and looked at Marik

"I have no intention on joining a group because like I said I have much to deal with." Akefia said as he left. Marik just sighed and smiled to himself

"Hmm looks like he did not join like we expected huh?" said a voice behind him. Marik turned towards the voice and saw a boy who looked like him. His name was Malik and he was 14 years old. Marik smiled and sighed

"I wonder why he does not remember us?" he asked Malik

"Don't worry big brother! Remember when we heard that Kul Elna was destroyed we thought that he would survive and he did. Now stop being difficult and lets go home!" Malik said as he walked on. Marik soon followed still deep in thought. 'I wonder why he wont remember. After all we were great friends?' Marik wondered but stopped as he saw Malik running away. Marik smirked and ran after him laughing

\With Ryou/

While Ryou was playing, the crown was still on his head and he had on a a outfit that made him look like a prince. He soon got tired and took the outfit off but left the crown on. He went into his and his brothers room and soon fell asleep in bed. There was a bang and Ryou woke with a start. Ryou got up and walked down the hallway of the cave to where that noise was. As he walked a hand went around his mouth and Ryou stiffened

'Big brother would never do this. He only picks me up. So who is this?' Ryou thought. He unconsciously began to shake.

"Shh. I wont hurt you. I only need you to tell me..does the thief king live here?" he asked. Ryou's eyes shut closed and shook his head no. The man behind him began to laugh at him and than another man walked out of the shadows. This man was wearing the head knight clothing.

"Meo what is going on?" he asked Ryou's eyes shot open and he saw the man

"Well I found the treasury and I asked this kid if the thief king lives here and he shook his head no. But I know he lives here." The man named Meo said as the hand around Ryou's mouth began to tighten. Ryou whimpered in pain and more tears began to fall.

"Meo..release him." said the new man and Meo did. But he pushed Ryou to the ground.

"Meo what was that for?" the man growled. Meo snickered and than began to laugh

"Can have the little twerp getting in the way now can I?" he asked as he pulled out a dagger and charged at the man who smirked and pulled out a sword and stabbed Meo. Who fell to the ground dead. Ryou whimpered and moved towards the wall as the man who had killed the one who was holding him walked closer

"It's OK. I won't hurt you." the man said. Ryou whimpered and slowly got up and ran as fast as he could. He ran right into palace knight who grabbed him and picked him as the other man walked towards them he saw how the boy was shaking

"Don't worry boy. The pharaoh would only like to talk with you." he said he than punched Ryou in the gut and made him pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ryou woke up he saw that he was in a cell. He stood up and began to look everywhere. He stopped when he heard the cell door open. He then ran into the cornr that he woke up in and pretended to be asleep. He heard footsteps that stopped right infront of his cell door.

"He's still asleep." said one male voice.

"Patenice Seth. He will wake up soon." said another male voice. He then heard a grunt and then the footsteps going away. After he heard the main door shut he got up. When Ryou reached the cell door he looked out. After awhile he heard the main door open again and someone walking towards his cell.

"So your awake." said a voice and when Ryou looked up he saw a boy with tri hair and another with short brown hair and a bored look on his face. The second man's eyes were cold. So when he gave Ryou a glare Ryou shrank back into the wall. The boy with tri hair gave the man a look.

"Now boy...please tell us why you were at the thief kings home?" asked the one with tri hair.

"I don't know who the thief king is. And I was not in his home..I was at mine and my brothers home." Ryou cried out. The man who glared at Ryou just stared at him this time.

"What is your brother's name?" he asked

"Akefia...why?" Ryou answerd. Both of the people in the room satred at him.

"My name is Seth and this is Pharaoh Atemu." Seth said. Ryou just looked horrified at them. 'So these are the men that big brother told me to stay away from at all cost.' Ryou thought. The man named Seth opened the cell door and grabbed Ryou by the colloar and pulled him up

"Now boy what are we gonna do with you?"


End file.
